


So Sugar Sweet

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [72]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate tastes better when it's on someone else's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bellarke + first hot chocolate of the season

Bellamy always kissed her when he came in the door of their apartment, a quick peck on the lips. A _hello I’m home_  or a _it’s been a hell of a day_  or an  _I love you._ Tonight, though, he lingered a little bit longer. One kiss turned into two, then three, blending until she lost count and felt his hands twist into her hair.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly, scooting over on the couch. His bag hit the floor, and he sat, palms framing her neck. 

“Hi.” He grinned as he kissed her again, pulling until she was halfway across his lap.

Laughing, she broke it off, raising her eyebrows in question.

He shrugged, quirking an eyebrow back.

“Bad day?” She asked.

“No.” 

“Good day?”

“No.”

She huffed, and he grinned. “Then what?”

His lips were a breath away from hers when he whispered, “You taste like mint.”

Bellamy stole yet another kiss, and Clarke giggled.

“Peppermint hot chocolate. I got some after leaving work today,” she explained. “The holiday season has officially arrived. Starbucks says so.”

“Well, I like it.”

“So I should make this a regular order then?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Done.”


End file.
